


"I feel like I can't breathe"

by bahnhofsblumen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, Love Confessions, Tiny bit of Angst, a little bit, claia, maia roberts deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen
Summary: Clary gets an alert about a demon attack and ends up in a situation she never thought she'd be in.





	"I feel like I can't breathe"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prayformalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformalec/gifts).



> This is based on a dialogue prompt post by chrmdpoet on tumblr. Thanks for the suggestion, Becca♥

When Clary gets the alert that there had been a demon attack a few blocks away from the Institute, she had not hesitated getting her dual kindjals from her room and using her rune to portal to the nearest street she knew.

 

She didn’t know who had been attacked when she left the Institute but when she got closer she recognized the figure laying on the ground in the alley, though she was wishing she didn’t.

 

“Maia?! Maia, oh god, what happened?”

 

She ran over, dropping her blades and immediately checking Maia for wounds.

 

“Demon...had spikes... **_I feel like I can’t breathe_ ** .”

 

“Okay, Maia, don’t panic, you’ll be fine. I’ll get help.”

 

She was pulling out her phone, cursing at herself for going after the alert alone. She didn’t even know if the demon was still around.

 

She tried her best to ignore the pained groans from the woman she’d been head over heels for for the past year.

 

“Magnus? Hey, I know it’s date night but I  _ really  _ need you help, it’s Maia, she’s hurt and I’m freaking out.”

 

_ “Biscuit, slow down. Where are you?” _

 

“I’m in the alley behind that thai place we order food from when we all have sleepovers.”

 

_ “Okay, try to calm down, we’ll be there in a second.” _

 

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and took Maia’s hand into her own.

 

“Maia, Magnus is coming, please hold on, okay? We’ll figure it out. You’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

Maia closed her eyes but smiled. “Stop crying… Fray.”

 

Clary hadn’t even noticed she was crying but now that Maia mentioned it, she noticed that she was indeed sobbing.

 

A glowing portal appeared next to them and a moment later Magnus and Alec stepped through. Alec wasn’t even in his gear since he had every thursday night off ever since he and Magnus got married.

 

“Do you know what kind of demon it was, Clary?”

 

Magnus stepped closer and his magic instantly wrapped itself around Maia.

 

“No, she told me it had spikes but other than that I don’t know anything. It was gone when I got here.”

 

When Clary turned her head back around, Maia was floating in the air towards the portal. They all stepped through and Clary found herself in Magnus and Alec’s living room.

 

Magnus lowered Maia onto the couch carefully and Alec disappeared only to return mere seconds later with a few jars from Magnus’s apothecary.

 

All she could do was sit on the side to not be in their way while they were healing her. Magnus turned around, the glow of his magic disappearing, after what felt like an eternity later.

 

“I’ve done what I could with the limited knowledge about the demon species but it didn’t have a strong poison so it will be fine for now. She’ll probably sleep through the night, though. I can call you if she wakes up?”

 

Clary vehemently shook her head. “I’m not leaving until she wakes up and is fine.”

 

Alec gaze was soft when she met his eyes. “Then stay, you know you’re always welcome here. We’ll talk to Luke tomorrow when she’s awake. He can visit her later.”

 

She nodded, too tired to form an actual answer.

 

The last thing she felt was Magnus covering her with a blanket.

 

♥

 

When she woke up, Maia was playing with her hair and watching her sleep. She had fallen asleep sitting on the floor, with her head resting on the couch next to the woman she loved.

 

“You’re awake.”

 

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Maia smiled back at her.

 

“I woke up an hour ago. Magnus left to tell Luke what happened and that I’m fine now and Alec is filing the mission report. They told me to not move yet and to let you sleep.”

 

Clary just hummed, unsure of what to say.

 

“Can you answer one question for me, Clary?”

 

“Of course. What is it?”

 

Maia’s hand stopped in her hair. “Why were you crying so much last night? I’ve never seen you cry like that. It was just a random demon attack.”

 

Clary sat up. “ _ Just a- _ Maia, are you kidding me? You were almost unconscious when I arrived!”

 

“Yes, but I still don’t understand why you were panicking so hard!”

 

_ “Because I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you, Maia!” _

 

It was quiet after Clary’s confession and judging by the surprised look on Maia’s face, she hadn’t expected that either.

 

“I’m sorry, I should go, I- I’m sorry.”

 

When she got up and turned around to leave, Maia reached for her hand, holding her back by her wrist.

 

“Clary.” She didn’t say anything else but she didn’t need to. It was an unspoken question and a plea at the same time.

 

She sat down on the other couch once Maia let go of her hand.

 

“Do you like me, Clary?”

 

“Can I even deny that now? Yes, Maia, I’ve been falling in love with you a little more every day for the past year. This isn’t how I planned on telling you but yes, I like you. A lot.”

 

Maia sat up a straighter, as much as she could with her injuries, and bit her lip.

 

“Come over here.”

 

“Listen, Maia, it’s fine if you reject me but can we please just skip this? I’ve embarrassed myself enough as it is.”

 

Maia sighed. “ _ Clary Adele Fray! _ Get over here so I can finally kiss you, you adorable idiot!”

 

She looked up at Maia, her mouth hanging open. “You what-?”

 

“I like you too, Clary. I thought that was obvious with how much I’ve been flirting with you in the past few months.”

 

She got up and walked back over to the couch Maia was sitting on. She moved closer to the beautiful woman who had stolen her heart months ago.

 

“Is this real?”

 

“Very real.”

 

Clary moved to close the remaining distance between their lips. The only thing she could think about was how much softer her lips were than she had ever imagined.

 

“Thank the Angel, you two  _ finally  _ got your shit together.”

 

Alec’s voice broke them apart and when they looked towards the front door, they saw Magnus and Alec walk in.

 

“It took me almost dying for her to admit she likes me but it was so worth it.”

  
Clary laughed at that. “I’d rather you hadn’t almost died but yes, it was  _ so _ worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Talk to me on tumblr! ](http://www.ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
